


Returning the Favor

by Asraella



Series: What You Made of Me [1]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Revenge, Wammy House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella
Summary: Inspired By the Tumblr prompt:the wammy boys(besides beyond) turning evil for tragic reasons? I'd love you to try writing microfics of this!the wammy boys(besides beyond) turning evil for tragic reasons? I'd love you to try writing microfics of this!
Series: What You Made of Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620757
Kudos: 8





	Returning the Favor

“How did you get in here?” Roger Ruvie demanded into the atmosphere of his office. 

Mello turned in Roger’s desk chair to face the old man. In his hand he gripped a file marked “Mihael Keehl”, a name that felt like it belonged to someone else, someone that never existed. 

“You bastard!” Mello exploded at him as he slammed the file down on Roger’s desk.

“Mello, the records at Wammy’s House are not for-“

“I don’t give a shit who or what they’re for? Did you do it just to keep me here? For me to be competition for Near?”

“What are you going on about?”

“My parents are alive, you fuck. _Alive_ !” Mello pounded both fists angrily on top of his file. “And it says here that they wanted me back, but you wouldn’t release me to them.”

“Mello, you have to understand, when a child is surrendered to Wammy’s, they are legally our responsibility until they’re 18.”

“You fucking let me leave at 14! Don’t give me this shit. Why? Why didn’t you let me go back home?”

“Because they were unfit. Always in trouble. The entire reason you ended up here was because they were put in jail. You are rebellious enough without their influence. I thought I was protecting you.”

“Were you also protecting me from the money that you were getting from the “pretend” cases you had me and Near working on?”

“That money is used for the orphanage.”

“Well, Roger, while you were busy running an orphanage and concerning yourself with my well-being, I could have been with my family instead of ending up like this.” Mello dragged a leather-gloved hand down his scar. “and now to make up for it, you’re going to tell me where they are.”

“I can’t do that. You willingly left Wammy’s. We are under no obligation to disclose anything to you.”

“Ok, have it your way.”

Mello got up and headed towards the door, but to Roger’s surprise, he shut and locked the door. 

“What are you doing?” Roger backed away from Mello until his back was against the office wall.

Mello reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the 9mm and wrapped a finger around the trigger. “The information.”

“It-it’s over in th-that cabinet,” Roger stammered, suddenly terrified of the young man. 

Mello shot the lock off the cabinet causing Roger to flinch and the clang of metal on metal. Within minutes had the file he need.  
“Thank you Roger, now let me repay your kindness.” 

With an unwavering conviction, Mello aimed at Roger and pulled the trigger.


End file.
